Monster Medals
Monster Medals are medals that you can earn by defeating Monsters. Depending on how fast you defeat a monster, you can earn a gold, silver, or bronze medal (or no medal at all). When you earn a gold medal, you will also earn skill point(s). Note that the medal system is different than Achievements. To earn a gold medal, you must defeat a monster within 24 hours of the monster being summoned. You must also put in a decent effort into taking down the monster. Each monster requires you to do a minimum amount of damage, or spend a minimum amount of stamina, to earn a medal. The specific damage/stamina needed is somewhat unknown, but if you deal at least the following amount of damage, you will earn a gold medal: Requirements to Win the Gold Medal (Please note: for the next couple of weeks, the reported requirement numbers may be lowered as we are still discovering what the bare minimums are to get gold medals. If you get a gold medal for less than the requirement listed below, or in fact any errors, please tell us) Epic Boss Monsters Epic Team Monsters Epic World Monsters Notes * You do not need to be the summoner of the monster to win the medal. Everyone who did the minimum damage/stamina required, will win a gold medal if the monster dies within 24 hours. * Restoring health, fortifying, dispelling, strengthening, crippling, deflecting, or any activity that uses energy instead of stamina does not help you get medals * The skill points are only awarded the first time you earn a gold medal from the monster. * There are no "Stamina Based Monsters". See below. * A silver or bronze medal lets you know that you contributed enough damage or stamina but did not slain the beast within the 24 hour (gold medaling) window. Do it again but faster. * a comment, I did over 90 PA's on a red dragon at level 130-ish and still didn't get gold status and it was dead in under 5 hours... think it might be based, therefore, on a damage rather than power attack, which would make more sense as the lower the level, the less damage done per power attack. * It's not only in under 24 hours, I got a gold medal from an Ancient Sapphire Sea Serpent at 29 hours. "Stamina Based Monsters" We don't know for sure the amount of Stamina you need to spend to get a gold medal on this kind of monsters, nor if it is won by doing a certain amount of damage. More data is required. I got the gold medal for an hydra with **I don't know if Gildamesh and the Stone Guardian are in fact stamina based. I found minimum damage estimates in the forums, 22,000 and 50,000 respectively. I did those minimum amounts to monsters summoned by players ~70 levels lower than I and received the gold medal. I spent only about 20 stamina and 40 stamina and got the gold. **I managed to do Gildamesh this morning alone. Total damage was 55,000 and got the gold medal. (I am level 203 though) Category:Monsters